I love you
by Ritsuka-chan1092
Summary: Chisato and Shunsuke, along with Riju and his boyfriend Kakeru, go on a summer vacation. Chisato is finally starting to accept Riju and Kakeru's relationship. During their stay at the summer house, trials and lover's quarrels come up.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello readers it's me again~! Yay But this time I'm here with something new. This is a FanFiction on Kirepapa! I love that Yaoi~! I watched it so many times but yet I haven't made a Fanfiction yet! *GASP* I was laying down in bed last night thinking about it and I was like "WHOA! IDEA'S!" Haha so I decided to write one~! I hope you like it~!**

**DISCLAIMER! I DO NOT OWN KIREPAPA!**

**Summer Vacation-chapter 1**

Chisato was sitting in his work room trying to finish up the rough draft of his story when he flopped back onto the floor and sighed. "Tomorrow is summer vacation." He said as he ran his hand through his bronze colored hair.

'Maybe me, Riju and Shunsuke should go somewhere..' he thought as he smiled at the thought of his fifteen year old son and his fifteen year old boyfriend. Even though Shunsuke was 15 Chisato loved him dearly. He used to dislike him a lot because he thought he was after his precious son Riju.

There was a knock at the door which disrupted Chisato's thoughts. He sat up and sighed. "Come in." he said yawning a little.

A few seconds later a young handsome boy walked in followed by his son.

'Well speak of the devils.' Chisato thought grinning inwardly.

"Papa, Can we go to the beach this summer?" his adorable son said. Chisato smiled. "We'll have to wait and see if I get my work done." He told his son.

Shunsuke smiled. "Bring it with you..I will help you on it if you want." Shunsuke said and smiled his loving smile.

Chisato blushed and smiled. "W-well….I guess that would be okay." He said as he got up. "Alright that settles is it. Everyone go pack your bags. We are going to the beach for 2 weeks." He said smiling as he gathered his papers and them in a folder and walked out of the room and up to his bedroom.

He grabbed a big suitcase and began stuffing clothes that was fit for the beach. He zipped his bag up and smiled. He would be spending time with the two people he loved most.

Shunsuke walked in a few moments later holding a bag of his own and smiled as he wrapped his large arms around Chisato's thin waist. "Hmmm…We get to spend two weeks together….Oh…and don't get angry but Riju's boyfriends is coming…Kakeru." He said as he whispered in his ear.

Chisato turned quickly. "Like hell he is!" he yelled as he turned but Shunsuke held him tightly in place. Chisato turned and tried to wriggle out of his lover's grasp but stopped as he was kissed softly on the lips.

"Chisato-san….if you leave them two alone I will make sure you don't feel lonely at night." He whispered against Chisato's neck.

Chisato shivered and blushed. "Shunsuke…but I….ah..Okay." he whispered as he Shunsuke licked at his neck. Chisato moaned and Shunsuke smiled and ran his hands up and down Chisato's waist.

Shunsuke moaned and kissed him deeply. He dropped his and Chisato's bags and laid down on the bed and pulled his older lover with him.

Chisato blushed and shook his head. "No, Shunsuke…Riju is downstairs waiting." He breathed.

Shunsuke sighed and nodded. "Alright…but when we get there…you are mine." He whispered and grinned seductively.

Chisato blushed and kissed him one more time before he got up and grabbed his suitcase and headed downstairs with Shunsuke.

"I love you, Chisato-san." Shunsuke whispered before they went downstairs. Chisato smiled and kissed his cheek. "I love you to." He whispered back.

Chisato froze at the bottom of the stairs to see his fifteen year old son kissing the twenty-three year old actor.

Shunsuke took Chisato's hand and squeezed it lightly.

Chisato returned the light loving squeeze with one of his own. "Riju, are you ready to leave?" he asked.

Riju jumped and blushed and turned around. "H-hai..Papa." he said flustered.

Chisato nodded and looked at Kakeru. "Hey."he said and then walked out of the house and headed for the car. He sighed and got in.

"Riju is going to ride with Kakeru." Shunsuke said as he got in. Chisato nodded as he watched his adorable son get in the car with his lover.

"Tell me Shunsuke….honestly….Have they…..had sex?" he asked looking down in his lap.

Shunsuke gently caressed Chisato's cheek and turned his face to look at him. "Chisato-san…..I'm not going to lie to you…..Riju said that they have already had sex….And that he felt really bad at first because he knew that it would hurt your feelings….But he said that he loved him to much that he didn't want to hold back anymore." He said softly.

Chisato laid his head on the stern wheel. "Well….it was bound to happen sooner or later." He whispered. Chisato was indeed hurt. He was hurt that his son couldn't tell him something as important as this. Riju had become a man and he wished that he would've had told him so that they could have put together a coming of age ceremony.

Shunsuke smiled softly. "Maybe if you just talked to Riju about it and tell him how you honestly feel…then maybe he'll understand." He said soothingly.

Chisato sighed and smiled and nodded. "I will before the vacation is over." He said smiling.

Shunsuke smiled. "Well let's get going. Kakeru is going to follow us, he doesn't really know his way around these parts." He said smiling.

Chisato nodded and started the car and headed down the road. He glanced back to see Kakeru following him. He smiled a little in relief as he saw Riju laughing with Kakeru.

This was going to be a good trip he knew it. He had the love of his life plus his son and the love of his son's life.

Shunsuke and Chisato chatted about their plots to their new volumes of their books and they smiled and often leaned over and kissed at stoplights.

Chisato sighed a few hours later. It was now dark outside and Shunsuke crawled in the back seat and fell asleep.

He often heard him stirring around and hoped he would wake to fill the lonely front seat beside of him. But he didn't so he kept driving.

After another hour of driving they finally made it to the beach house. Chisato had rented out a huge beach house with two bedrooms and a big pool with a gazebo and a hot tub. It had a perfect view of the ocean and you could walk down the shore from the yard.

Chisato smiled and got out of the car and opened the back seat door and kissed Shunsuke's cheek. "We're here." He whispered.

Shunsuke stirred and sat up and yawned. "Finally." He said smiling as he helped Chisato with the bags and headed towards the house.

Chisato looked back and saw Kakeru carrying a sleeping Riju. "He's asleep." Kakeru said as he looked at Chisato.

Chisato nodded. "You two's bedroom is the bedroom upstairs. Mine and Shunsuke's is downstairs." He said fighting the urge to tell Kakeru to sleep on the couch.

Chisato sighed and smiled as Shunsuke held his waist and was pulling him to their room. "Let's go Chisato-san." He whispered.

Chisato nodded and followed him. But Chisato stopped and turned to Kakeru. "Please Kakeru….Be gentle with my son….He's all I have left. He's my pride and joy." He whispered.

Kakeru looked at him and smiled. "I swear I will." He whispered back and kissed Riju's cheek. And that didn't bother Chisato for some reason.

Chisato turned and walked inside the room with Shunsuke. He laid down their bags and then went through them and found his pajamas and put them on.

Shunsuke did the same and then crawled in bed and rested his head on one of his hands. "Chisato-san." He whispered.

Chisato blushed and looked at Shunsuke, now fully dressed in his pajama pants and his bare chest. He decided against wearing a shirt since it was a little hot in the room.

He turned on the room's air and climbed in bed beside Shunsuke and smiled.

Shunsuke looked at him and smiled back lovingly as he rested his hand on Chisato's hips.

"Go to sleep Chisato…We'll do 'that' another night..You look so tired." He said softly.

Chisato smiled thankfully and snuggled into Shunsuke's chest and sighed and fell fast asleep.

Shunsuke smiled and fell asleep as well. He sighed and held Chisato to him as they slept peacefully through the night.

**Well that is it for this chapter! THIS IS A STORY NOT A ONE-SHOT! So look forward to more. PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE! There is a lemon scene! I hope you enjoyed this so far! Stay tuned for Chapter 2! Oh and check out some of my other stories to if you want !~ THANKS~**

**Ritsuka-chan~! 3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again readers. This is another chapter of Kirepapa:I love you. I hope you enjoy it! DISLAIMER! I DO NOT OWN KIREPAPA!**

**I love you 2**

Chisato stirred the next morning and yawned and opened his eyes slowly only to see Shunsuke looking at him and smiling at him with his lovely smile.

He smiled at Shunsuke and slid over and sighed into his chest. "Good morning." He whispered lovingly.

Shunsuke smiled and kissed Chisato's lips softly. He then kissed him with more need behind it. Soon they were smothering each other in hot and heated up kisses.

Shunsuke moaned as he slid his hand over Chisato's semi-hard cock. He smiled and chuckled as he climbed over Chisato and kissed down his bare chest and then tugged down his night pants.

Chisato blushed and moved under him. "Shunsuke.." he breathed and moved under his touch again.

Shunsuke smiled. "Chisato-san." He whispered as he kissed the tip of Chisato's fully hard cock now.

Chisato moaned and looked down at him and bit his lip. "Oh.." he moaned softly.

Shunsuke smiled and took his tip in his mouth and sucked lightly at first. "Mmmm." He moaned, loving the taste.

Chisato gasped and moaned and grabbed at the pillow. "Ah…nnnn!" he moaned loudly. "Shunsuke, what if we wake Riju and Kakeru?" he moaned.

Shunsuke chuckled and kissed Chisato's neck softly and smiled. He leaned down and whispered softly in his ear, "I am sure that they are busy right now…relax." He whispered as he blew softly in Chisato's ear.

Chisato tried to sit up. "W-what? That bastard! I will not let him lay a hand on my son!" he yelled as he crawled to the foot of the bed.

Shunsuke sighed and caught his waist and hugged him to his well-toned chest and sighed as he kissed him deeply.

"You are hurting my feelings Chisato-san…won't you only focus on me while I am touching you so softly?" he whispered in his ear causing Chisato to blush.

Chisato looked at Shunsuke. "B-but…I don't want his first time to be like this." He protested.

Shunsuke chuckled. "Chisato-san…please do not flip out…but Riju and Kakeru has already had sex." He whispered.

Chisato felt his heart stop. "N-no…" he whispered. Chisato then sighed. "I cannot accept this!" he said getting up again.

Shunsuke sighed in a little more agitation. "Chisato-san if you go to his room and bother them then, it will lead to a problem. Chisato-san I know you love your son and by all means give him a lecture about what he is doing. But won't you look at me? I am the same age as your son. You are basically calling the kettle black." He said with agitation heavy in his voice.

Chisato stood there in shock. "You're right. What am I doing? I…am being a bad parent and adult. Shunsuke…why are you dating someone older than you…why is Riju?" he whispered as realization hit him hard.

'I am taking this CHILD's youth away…When he gets older he is just going to find another woman…and go off and get married…By then I will be very old…why couldn't we have been born the same year or at least 2 years apart instead of 15?' He thought.

Shunsuke didn't like Chisato's expression and immediately hugged him tightly. "Chisato-san what are you thinking. Please don't think something weird from what I said. Please." He whispered.

Chisato didn't speak but stayed there in his younger lovers arms. He then turned and looked at Shunsuke with sad eyes. "Please….sleep with me." He whispered as he hugged him and kissed him deeply.

Shunsuke smiled. "You know I will always do that." He whispered as he kissed him back and then laid him softly on the bed.

Then there was a knock at the door that made the two lovers sigh.

"Papa? Come on get up! Me and Kakeru wants to go swimming. Kakeru doesn't know the area well and I am too young to remember." He announced through the door.

Chisato sighed and smiled. "Can't be helped…We can continue this tonight." He whispered as he leaned up and kissed Shunsuke.

Shunsuke smiled. "I am holding you to that." He whispered and kissed him one more time before getting up and finding some clothes to wear.

Chisato smiled and kissed him back and then got up and did the same. Since they were going swimming he put on some swimming trunks and a light shirt and walked out.

"Papa…good morning." Riju said blushing.

Chisato said nothing as he looked over his son's hickeys on his neck. He walked past him and said nothing.

Riju frowned and looked down. "Papa…I'm sorry…I really love Kakeru…that's why...I." he whispered and tugged on his father's sleeve.

Chisato said nothing. He only looked at Riju and then walked out of the room into the kitchen.

Riju sighed and Kakeru laid his hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry Riju…He'll be alright." He whispered.

Chisato sighed and got a glass of water and drunk it down. 'Ah…I can't look at him in the face…what do I say to him? I want to tell him that I am glad he is grown…how do I say it though.' He thought.

Shunsuke walked in the kitchen and wrapped his arms around Chisato and smiled. "Are you ready?" he asked.

Chisato nodded. "Yeah." He said softly and kissed Shunsuke and smiled. "Let's go." He whispered.

They all walked out the door and headed to the car. They all rode in the same car.

Riju and Kakeru was in the backseat talking about Kakeru's next movie and Chisato and Shunsuke were staring out the windows at the scenery and talking about the cherry blossoms.

They pulled up at the swimming result and climbed out and smiled.

Shunsuke and Riju, being kids, ran straight to the swimming pool while the adults sat at a table and drunk some beer. They sighed and talked about getting old.

"Chisato thank you for allowing me to come with Riju and you on your vacation. I really appreciate it." He said softly.

Chisato sighed. "Yeah…your welcome I guess." He said sipping on his beer. He then sighed and sat back in his chair.

"I am sorry…about earlier. I should have asked you first." He said apologetically.

Chisato sighed. "Kakeru…Riju is all I have left…But it looks like I have to let him go…take care of him." He said.

Kakeru smiled. "I swear on my life that I will." He said.

Chisato sighed and glared at Kakeru playfully. "You better not run away to a faraway place with him." He said.

Kakeru returned a playful glare to Chisato. "Oh I won't." he said.

Riju looked over there and frowned. He misunderstood them and he stormed over there. Shunsuke followed him with the same worry.

"Papa! What did you tell him not to do! Why can't you just leave our relationship alone! Why can't you just stick your nose in your own business and stay out of mine and Kakeru's personal lives!" he began.

Chisato stared in shock. "Riju…but." He tried to say but Riju cut him off with more yelling.

"I can't stand it when you do this! Kakeru is kind to me so stop talking bad about him and trying to run him off! Papa you think I am to young but look at Shunsuke! He is way too young for you to! Stop being a hypocrite!" he yelled.

Shunsuke felt a little angry to. "Chisato-san…I told you to leave Kakeru and Riju's relationship alone! Riju can decide for himself. Why can't you just see what your son is trying to say! Chisato-san if you don't stop then I cannot go out with you anymore!" he said angrily.

Chisato stared there in shock. He then frowned and his lip quivered. His heart felt like it was ripped into pieces. "I…I." he whispered.

Kakeru looked at Chisato and put a hand on his shoulder. "Chisato please don't take it to heart they misunderstood!" he said worried.

Chisato bit his lip as tears spilled down his cheeks. "Excuse me." He whispered as he got up and ran away from the pool area and into the woods. He sobbed as he ran.

Kakeru turned to the two young males. "What in the hell Riju? Your father just approved of our relationship and we were bonding!" he yelled which made the two males flinch.

"B-but Kakeru Papa looked so mad and he hit you in the shoulder!" Riju said.

Kakeru frowned. "That punch did not hurt one bit and it was a playful one! All he did was make me promise not to hurt you or to take you far away!" he yelled.

"He only wanted you to be happy with me! He finally accepted us! He loves you Riju and I totally understand why he was hesitant about this!" Kakeru yelled again.

"And Shunsuke, Chisato is worried to death that you will grow older and not want to be with him anymore! He knows damn well that there is a big age gap! It pains him to know that!" he yelled.

Shunsuke and Riju stared in shock. "Oh no…" Riju whispered as tears fell from his eyes.

Shunsuke then took off into the woods to find Chisato. "Chisato-san!" he called out.

Riju went to go after him to but was stopped by Kakeru. "Riju…let him do it." He whispered.

Riju looked into Kakeru's eyes and then cried as he wrapped his arms around his lover. "I am sorry Kakeru." He whispered.

Kakeru sighed. "It's alright…Just apologize to your father when he gets back." He said hugging Riju to him.

Riju nodded. "I will.." he whispered.

Shunsuke ran desperately through the woods calling out to Chisato. He stopped and gasped for air and took a break and looked around and noticed that it was now late evening. He breathed and went back to searching.

Meanwhile Chisato was sitting by a river crying softly and fell asleep and was sniffling in his sleep.

He felt so sad. How would he face them?

**Well that is all for this chapter. I hope you liked it! PLEASE REVIEW! I need to know that you all are reading it. So please review. If I don't get at least 3 reviews I won't update. So give me 3 reviews and I will post the next chapter~! XD Thanks for reading! In the next chapter, will Chisato be found? What happens when night comes and Shunsuke and Chisato aren't back at the summer house? What will Riju and Kakeru do? Find out in chapter 3!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Well I am back with another chapter of Kirepapa!~ I hope you enjoy this one~! Poor Chisato~! Oh and there will be more Riju and Kakeru scenes. Someone requested to see more Riju and Kakeru action so I will! Mwahahah so I hope you enjoy it! Well here it is.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KIREPAPA~!**

**I love you 3**

Shunsuke searched the woods desperately trying to find his love. He called out for him and ran as if his life depended on it.

Chisato stirred in his place near the river and sat up and rubbed his red eyes. He had cried so much.

He looked around and saw that it was nearly dark. "Shunsuke?" he asked standing. His heart was beating fast as he began to walk into the woods that seemed so dark and cold.

Chisato then heard a distinct voice calling his name. "Chisato-san!" the voice said getting closer.

Chisato then started to run towards the voice. "Shunsuke?" he cried.

Shunsuke's head whipped around at the sound of his name. He heard twigs snapping and getting closer. He let out a sigh of relief as he saw Chisato running to him. He met him halfway and threw his arms around him. "I'm so sorry….Please forgive me. Riju and I didn't know anything. We are such children." He whispered and kissed his neck and held him to his body.

Chisato panted in Shunsuke's arms. "I…just didn't want you or Riju to hate me." He whispered.

Shunsuke chuckled and looked him in the eye. "I could never hate you…Riju feels really bad for what he said to you. We have been such jerks." He said and looked Chisato deep in the eyes and leaned down and kissed his lips softly. "Please forgive us." He whispered.

Chisato sighed and smiled softly. "Its fine Shunsuke..." he whispered and blushed. He smiled at him again and then leaned up and kissed his cheek softly.

Shunsuke smiled and wrapped his arms around his lover. "Chisato-san…please don't worry about our age difference…whether old or young….I love you just the same. I know you must think that I am an ignorant child, but…I love you…truly." He whispered.

Chisato looked up at Shunsuke in surprise as tears welled up in his eyes once again. "I love you to…I have never once saw you as a child…you feel like an adult…you act like and adult…you are an adult in my eyes." He whispered and laid his head on his chest.

Shunsuke smiled and patted his back. "I know…I know…you have been nothing but good to me." He whispered.

Chisato smiled up at Shunsuke. "Let's go back to the summer house. Riju and Kakeru are probably worried." He said smiling.

Shunsuke nodded and walked hand in hand with Chisato back to their summer house.

Meanwhile at the summer house Riju and Kakeru were watching a movie. Riju smiled as he held onto Kakeru's arms.

Kakeru glanced down at the boy and then cupped his small chin in his hands. "Riju." He whispered.

Riju's attention was ripped from the movie and was set on Kakeru's handsome face. Riju still couldn't believe that the love of his life, who he used to think was out of his reach, was sitting right there and staring into his eyes so intimately.

"Kakeru…"he whispered.

Kakeru smiled and pulled Riju into his lap so that he was straddling his waist. He looked deep into his young lover's eyes.

Riju blushed as Kakeru kissed him so deeply. Riju moaned sweetly into Kakeru's full lips. He blushed even more when Kakeru slid his tongue inside of his mouth. His small chest began to rise and fall in labored breathing. "mmm.." he moaned.

Kakeru smiled and kissed his neck. "I love you Riju…" he whispered. He felt Riju shutter under his touch and smiled.

"I know…I love you to, Kakeru." He whispered.

Kakeru smiled and kissed his younger lover again and then picked him up and wrapped his legs around his back as he carried him into the bedroom and laid him softly on the bed.

Riju blushed as Kakeru climbed over top of him and began taking his clothes off. Riju knew that this isn't something that he hasn't experienced before. Kakeru had made love to Riju so tenderly when they visited Chisato's father's house. Riju shuddered at the memory of that night where Kakeru had turned him into a completely different person. Riju loved the feeling he felt when he came over and over again.

Kakeru looked down into Riju's lust glazed eyes. "Mmmm…Impatient are we?" he asked smiling. He chuckled and ran his hands up and down Riju's now bare sides. He unbuttoned Riju's pants and removed them alone with his boxers.

Riju blushed as he felt the cool summer air wrap around his exposed body. He whimpered as he felt Kakeru envelope his medium sized penis. He was young and had room to grow. Kakeru smiled at the thought.

Kakeru smiled as he stroked his young lover so tenderly. "I love you, Riju." He whispered seductively in his ear, making Riju shudder.

Kakeru smiled and felt himself harden at the sight of his lover's pink cheeks and the soft moans that came from those full pink lips. He groaned as he kicked off his pants and rubbed himself against Riju's young entrance. He smiled at the anticipated tightness he would feel.

He smiled at Riju and kissed his lips. "Are you ready?" he asked.

Riju nodded and wrapped his arms around Kakeru's neck and his legs around his waist.

Kakeru smiled as he slid slowly inside of him. He grew even harder as he heard a trembling moan escape those soft pink lips that he loved to kiss.

Riju moaned loudly and sweetly as Kakeru moved in and out of his small body. He gasped when he felt Kakeru's hand begin to jack him off.

Kakeru groaned at his lover's face. It was twisted in pleasure and he couldn't help but go a little harder and deeper and with more speed.

Riju gasped and almost screamed at the new feelings that ran through his trembling body. He gasped and ran his hands up and down Kakeru's back.

"Kakeru!" he gasped. Riju's body shook with sheer pleasure.

Kakeru moved softly and with excellent speed inside his lover. He groaned as he felt Riju's walls contract around his swollen cock.

"AH!" Riju screamed out as he came not once but twice.

Kakeru gasped as he kept going anticipating a third. He moaned loudly as he too reached his end. He smiled and huffed as he pulled out of his lover after he had cum a third time.

He sighed and laid beside Riju and pulled him to his chest.

Riju sighed in pleasure as he snuggled up to his Kakeru's arms. He smiled and was thankful that Kakeru was his and his only.

Kakeru smiled and sighed. They both fell fast asleep.

Chisato and Shunsuke were frozen in the living room blushing. They turned to each other slowly and laughed. It tugged at Chisato's heart to hear those sounds coming from his 15 year old son. He smiled at Shunsuke.

Shunsuke smiled back and kissed Chisato deeply and then softly pulled him to their room and began to hold each other like there was no tomorrow.

**Well that is if for this chapter~! There are more chapters coming soon~! Well see you guys next time and I hope you enjoyed the chapter! XD **

**I NEED 4 REVIEWS BEFORE I POST THE NEXT CHAPTER~! XD**

**-Ritsuka Takashi**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello again! Well I do hate to say it but I have received a criticizing review. Not that it was a bad one. It was actually helpful and I thank that person very much! XD I will take that review's ideas into account and try to make the characters stay in a place longer than I have. Thank you very much! XD I hope you all like this chapter! Please READ & REVIEW! XD OH AND RIJU'S MAMA COMES INTO THE PICTURE BY CHANCE!~**

**I DO NOT OWN KIREPAPA~!**

**I love you 4**

Chisato woke up early the next morning and sighed and stretched as he climbed out of bed. He put on a pair of clean boxers and a some sweatpants before he went into the kitchen to make some breakfast.

He sighed and opened the refrigerator and sighed and found nothing to fix. He groaned as he found a piece of paper and a pen and wrote a note to the others to let them know he went out to the store to buy some food.

Chisato left the note on the table and grabbed his car keys and left the summer house and headed into town. He turned on some soft music and smiled as he hummed along. He knew that he would have to work on his story when he returned.

As he was driving he thought of some activities that they could all do together. "I wonder if they like to play tennis or basketball…I hope so." He thought aloud.

He smiled as he pulled up at the nearest grocery store. He parked his car and got out and walked inside after retrieving his keys from the ignition. He grabbed a grocery cart and began to make his way to the grocery section.

He smiled when he saw some other families there with their kids. He chuckled as he had to step aside to avoid a running little girl that was laughing. He smiled as the mother gave him an apologetic look. He waved at her and smiled. "It is alright." He said smiling as he continued down the aisles.

He was about to reach for some eggs when a womanly voice called his name. "Chisato?" it said.

Chisato turned and looked around to find the voice. His brows raised in shock as his eyes landed on a familiar woman. "Haruka?" he asked in surprise.

The woman nodded and smiled. Her hair was a light pinkish color like Riju's. "What are you doing here?" she asked just as surprised as he was.

Chisato frowned. "I was taking our son, who you left, out for a summer vacation, why?" he asked getting a little upset.

Haruka looked at him and frowned as well. "I told you many times in my letters that I was sorry…I wanted to become and actor! You know that! And having a son…I would've lost my career." She said looking down.

Chisato frowned even more. "Well at least you would have had your son and me…that is all you really needed." He growled.

"Chisato do not go there with me. I want to see Riju….I haven't seen him since he was 3." He said.

Chisato pinched the bridge of his nose. "No. I will not let you." He said turning and walking away.

Haruka ran after him. "No please you have to! I can get the police involved if I have to." She said.

Chisato sighed. If he didn't let her see it then the police would find out that he and Kakeru were sleeping with younger males. That would end badly as in they would both be thrown in jail.

"As long as you do not tell the police….and don't be shocked when you meet two new people." He said. He turned and sighed.

Haruka smiled. "Thanks." She said as she walked beside him.

"And why are you here? Don't you have to be at some type of rehearsal for a new movie?" he asked.

Haruka sighed. "No I am on break with a condition." She said looking away. She had forgotten how beautiful Chisato was. She felt something tug at her heart.

Chisato looked at her. "What type of condition?" he asked. He noticed she looked a little flushed but he just ignored it.

"Well…I am pregnant again." She said. She looked at him and smiled. "I kind of had a one night stand with my manager…He quit and ran off somewhere. I had to get another one." She said blushing.

Chisato froze. "Haruka…are you stupid? And you were worried about me and Riju ruining your career!" he said and sighed. "You will not tell Riju this to earn his affection do you understand me? He has been with me since he was a toddler and you are not going to take him from me." He said sternly.

Haruka nodded and sighed. "I know, I know." She said.

Chisato sighed and grabbed some bacon and some bread and a carton of orange juice. "Alright let's go. Did you bring a car?" he asked.

Haruka nodded and pulled out her keys.

Chisato sighed and bought the food and walked out of the store and out to his car and got inside. He started the car and buckled and drove out of the parking lot. He wondered what to tell Riju. He ran his hands through his blonde-brown hair and sighed.

Chisato sighed. "What if he wants to go with his mother?" he asked as his heart sank. He frowned and sighed again. "That would just kill me." He whispered as he drove down the road that seemed so long now that he thought about losing his son and his lover.

His heart was full of conflict and pain. Just thoughts of his son leaving him behind for his mother troubled his heavy heart. He wished that Haruka would just leave quietly.

"Why did I have to go to the grocery store now…now everything is falling apart." He whispered as he continued down the path to the summer house, and maybe, just maybe, the final place he'll see his son.

Chisato groaned as the burden on his heart grew and bit at his heart. One last turn, and he'll be there…there is where his son will meet his mother, as a teen and able to remember her, for the first time…..

**Well that is it for chapter 4! I hope you enjoyed it. I took some of the reviewers ideas into account! I hope I met your expectations! Well please enjoy! REVIEW PLEASE!**

**I need at least 4 REVIEW before I go to the next chapter!**

**THANKS~!**

**Ritsuka-chan!~**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello again fans! This is Ritsuka-chan here with another chapter of I love you~! Last time I tried to make the chapters to suit some people because they thought I needed to stay in one place longer. So I took it into an account and found out that it actually works for me and it is easier! So thanks review! I will acknowledge you at the end of the story along with all the other reviewers! So look out for my acknowledgement page! And thanks for the spending reviews! XD Enjoy!1**

**DISCLAIMER! I DO NOT Own KIREPAPA!**

**I love you 5**

Chisato bit his bottom lip as he turned into the driveway. He wondered if he should tell turn around and tell her that he had forgotten where the cabin was, or that he didn't really bring Riju with him and that he brought another 'friend' with him.

He sighed deeply as he turned the car off and grabbed the groceries out and watched as Haruka got out of her car and walked over to Chisato.

"This looks like the cabin that me and you stayed in for our honeymoon." She said clicking her tongue at the end of her sentence.

Chisato nodded. "A little bit. As for me I wasn't watching what it looked like. At the time I was focused on you." He said as he went through his pockets and got out the keys and walked up to the door and unlocked it. He held the door open for Haruka, only to respect the baby inside of her and show that he was a gentleman.

Haruka walked in and smiled. "Well I can see your taste is still intact. A very nice place indeed. Have you paid for it all yet?" she asked.

Chisato nodded. "Yeah…I just finished the last payment around a year ago. This is Riju's first time being here since he was four. I brought him up here when the heater in the house broke during the winter." He said walking into the kitchen and putting everything away.

Haruka followed him into the kitchen and pushed her sunglasses on top of her pink hair. "So…where is he?" she asked crossing her arms around her slight baby bump.

Chisato cursed himself inside of his head. "Hold on and I will go wake him up." He said in fear of him seeing their son in another man's arms, and most likely without clothes from what he heard last night.

Haruka nodded and made herself at home in the living room. "Chisato…" she said looking down at the light beige colored carpet.

Meanwhile Chisato headed into Riju's room and sighed in relief. They were both awake, they were just watching T.V. and sitting in bed eating chips.

Riju smiled at him and blushed. "Papa…I want to apologize for yesterday at the pool…I didn't see what was happening for how I acted…I'm sorry Papa." He said looking at him and standing.

Chisato smiled and ran his hands through Riju's hair. "I forgive you…but you will have to do all of tonight's supper dishes as punishment." He said giving his adorable son a hug.

He then cleared his throat. "Riju…I need you to come into the living room with me…there is someone here with me. Kakeru please stay in the room until I tell you it's okay to come out." He said a little lower.

Kakeru nodded and turned down the T.V.

Riju looked at his father's face and tilted his head in wonder. He then brushed his bed hair and followed him out of the room.

Riju looked at his father and then inside of the living room. His eyes fell on a extremely beautiful woman with light pink hair.

"Riju?" the woman said. She ran over to him and threw her arms around him and stroked his slightly darker pink hair. "I have missed you so much…you have grown up so much." She whispered.

Chisato looked into Riju's eyes with deeply troubled ones. "Riju…this is your mother, Haruka." He said with a slight tremor in his voice.

Riju felt his heart skip a beat. He wasn't old enough to remember his mother the last time he saw her. He felt…happy…sad…hurt…overwhelmed…angry…and depressed. All these feelings rushed through his body, mind, and soul. He didn't know how to respond to the woman. His mind wanted to say many things. He opened his mouth to speak, but found that not a peep came out. All he could do was stand there in the woman's arms who was supposed to be his mother.

Chisato saw the confusion on his face and sighed. "She wanted to see you. We happened to bump into each other at the grocery store…and well…she wanted to see you." He said.

Haruka pulled back then and touched her son's cheeks. "My dear son…you are so handsome…your eyes are like mine…your face is like mine…oh but your figure is so like your father's. Oh Chisato…thank you so much for letting me meet him." She whispered.

Chisato frowned. "You didn't give me a choice. You were going to involve the police." He said crossing his arms and leaned against the wall.

Riju looked at his mother and frowned. "Why did you leave me? Didn't you know that I needed you…that Papa needed you…you left Papa and me…you pushed raising me on Papa…a mother should raise her child alongside her husband…not go off and leave them." He said as his voice shook.

Haruka looked taken aback. "Riju, baby, you don't understand. I was young and selfish. I wanted to go off and make my dreams come true. I was going to come back for you." She said touching his cheeks.

Riju moved away from her touch. "But what about Papa…you left him all alone. Papa loved you!" he said.

Chisato sighed. "Riju…it is fine…I knew she was going to go off soon. She was young and I was young and well…I could tell she wasn't ready for kids." He said softly.

Riju shot a glare at his father. "Yeah right, you are just saying that." He said.

Chisato gave Riju a stern look. "Don't use that tone with me, Riju." He said sternly.

Riju nodded and gave him an apologetic look. "Sorry." He mumbled and looked back at his mother.

"Mother…why did you come back after all this time?" he asked as tears brimmed in his eyes.

Haruka sighed. "Because…I am pregnant…and I need a place to hide from the media…and the only place I could think of was here." She whispered.

Chisato then stood up straight and frowned. "What do you mean? It sounds as if you are saying that you followed us here." He said placing a hand on his hip. "What in the hell are you thinking Harkuka." He said.

Haruka turned to Chisato. "No…I did not follow you. This is the first time that I have seen either of you in fifteen years. I just read an article about your books and it said you went on vacation…so then I researched who managed and edited your stories and got them to tell me exactly where you were." She said. "And then I drove up here but had to stop by and get something to drink…and that is when I saw you by chance." She said.

Chisato frowned and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Harkuka…It is not my child and because of that, I do not have to take care of it and shelter it." He said.

Riju looked at his father. "But Papa...I know she has done wrong…but she needs help now…and…I could have a brother…or a sister." He whispered as he looked at him with sad eyes.

Chisato looked from his son to his ex-wife. "No Riju…I'm sorry but I can't. Taxes are expensive enough as it is, and to put up two more people would be like trying putting a pack of wolves in a cow fence and telling them they can't eat them!" he said.


End file.
